Wildflowers
by skyllianfive
Summary: Bad movie nights, drunk escapades, and quick-fire shots is how they all deal with life and each other. Life is a show, not always a good one, but at least they can laugh about it together. Or cry on the ground about it with a bottle in each hand. Whatever works. / 01x02-verse


**a/n: **I haven't written ff in like, two years, man. I don't even know. I have too much time on my hands.

* * *

><p>Welcome to the Show<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, who drank the last diet Coke?"<p>

"Diet Coke is disgusting. It's the watered down sequel to Coke."

"Hey, did anyone see the Red Vines anywhere? I can't find them."

"Oh, did you mean the lesser version of Twizzlers? They're right here."

"Does anyone need another blanket or pillow? Should I grab some more?"

To that there was a unanimous, "Yes!"

Hikari Yagami shook her head, a smile gracing her lips, then went retreating down the hall as the Chosen Children's babble rose again.

Such was the Traditional Bad Movie Night Fridays.

No one was really sure when it started. Daisuke argues it was when he tricked everyone into watching _Pain and Gain _with him last June. (1)

Koushrio swore it was when Miyako dragged everyone to see _The Mortal Instruments _the week before classes started again. (2)

But then Sora would intervene it was most definitely when Taichi rented _R.I.P.D. _(3) in July, who argued you couldn't go wrong with "The Dude." (4)

"That movie sucked so bad it wasn't even good. We all left for froyo somewhere in the middle of it," Jyou always would point out.

For once, "The Dude" was horribly, horribly wrong.

No matter what argument was presented, it all ended the same way with all twelve Chosen Children gathered in Miyako, Hikari, and Mimi's apartment; surrounded by the same seven foods in four different brands; all while wrapped and resting on something around seventeen blankets and pillows.

Oh, not to mention the five different types of liquor they managed to procure throughout the week. All the bottles were always finished and in the hazy, grumbling mornings they always all went out for pancakes. Or hangover food, should anyone require it. Arguments sprung up around everything but the sole agreement was always one thing: Bad Movie Night Fridays were excellent for purging the college student's soul of their weekly woes.

"So what are we watching again tonight?" Sora asked, snuggling down onto the couch. Ken handed her a blanket which she immediately secured around herself.

Beer in one hand, Yamato picked up the case by the TV. "_Rubber_: the best killer tyre movie you'll ever see," he read with a questionable look. He held up the case. "Tire is spelled with a 'y.'" (5)

"Why?" Daisuke snickered.

"Not funny," Iori retorted.

"Okay, I managed to find three blankets and two pillows. Who wants them?" Hikari said. Voices clashed and Hikari stood dumbstruck for a moment before just throwing it all into the frenzy. "Knock yourselves out," she said before pausing then adding, "figuratively."

There was a knock at the door heard only by Yamato, since he was closest to the door, who went to answer it. Takeru's worn face appeared on the other side.

"Glad you could join us, little brother," Yamato said, tipping his bottle slightly towards him.

"Sorry I'm late, coach ran us hard today. Probably because of last week's defeat." His voice grated on the last few words. He greeted everyone else in the room before going to set his bag down in the corner. Closing the door, Yamato dropped and shook his head. Takeru wasn't a sore loser but if something went wrong he'd blame himself even if it was out his hands. A family trait, Yamato knew.

"Now that everyone is here, can we please get the movie started? I had a physics test go horribly wrong this week and would love nothing more than watch a murderous tire while drinking the memory of said aforementioned exam away," Koushiro lamented.

Taichi raised his beer. "To the aforementioned physics exam gone horribly wrong!"

"To the aforementioned physics exam gone horribly wrong!" Everyone cheered before chugging down their drinks.

"Wait, someone hand me the kettle corn before we start," Mimi said, head whipping in search for it.

Bowl in hand, Ken's arm extended over Daisuke's head. "Here you are." Mimi gleefully reached for it and then stuffed her face with a handful.

"Inspector Ken does it again," Takeru quipped, who was seated next to Jyou. Ken went flush at the praise, always too humble for his own good. Everyone else groaned. Takeru enjoyed the wordplay in the statement so much he said it more than anyone could really tolerate.

"Alright is everyone good now? Yes? No? I don't care, we're starting up this shit show… now!" Yamato pressed play and let the carnage begin.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **I wrote a very different version of this long ago on my retired account. Changed it but kept the principle idea that it's about friends trying to figure out their shit together. Above anything else, it was about the Chosen Children and their friendships with one another.

That very last line is also meant to say, "Let their story begin." It's like Yamato is talking to you guys without directly speaking to you guys. Get it? Either way I'm a little too amused at how that turned out. It was totally not on purpose.

I think that's it. I'm hoping it is. Shoot me any questions, thoughts, or Netflix recommendations. I'm not sure when the next part will be up. To be honest I put this up because I wanted something up. It pains me how many sentences end in prepositions and how often the tense switches. Hopefully an outline is jotted down somewhere soon.

**References**

(1) _Pain and Gain_: A horrid action-comedy starring Dwayne Johnson & Mark Whalberg. I've yet to see it but I've heard it's spectacularly awful.

(2) The_ Mortal Instruments_: Movie adaptation of the second most famous ff-to-published novel starring Lily "Dem Eyebrows" Collins and Jamie Campbell Bower. This may be the worst YA movie I've ever seen. Though I find Jamie Campbell Bower's voice oddly soothing.

(3) _R.I.P.D_: Starring Jeff Bridges and Ryan Reynolds, this is one of the worst movies every made. Clearly, I'm a fan of movies-so-bad-they're-good but this was _seriously one of the worst movies I've ever seen_. Unless you actually want a migraine go ahead and watch the shit-show.

(4) "The Dude": From _The Big Lebowski_. This is the best movie Jeff Bridges ever made. "Let me explain something to you. Um, I am not 'Mr. Lebowski'. You're Mr. Lebowski. I'm the Dude. So that's what you call me. You know, that or, uh, His Dudeness, or uh, Duder, or El Duderino, if you're not into the brevity thing."

(5) _Rubber_: The Best Movie About a Killer Tyre You'll Ever See!: This is an actual movie. It's on Netflix and it's horribly wonderful. And I'm not lying about it being spelled with a 'y' either. Look up the poster. I added the exclamation point.


End file.
